paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Street Fair/Part 2
Recap from last part: The PAW Patrol goes to Umi City to help set-up the big Umi City Street Fair. While helping, Zuma meets a beagle pup named Deliliah, who is more cat than dog. But she, along with the other shelter dogs, need a home. Today, he tries his best to help them, especially Deliliah. But who would want a pup who is more cat than dog? Zuma attempts to find him/her. Dawn (The next morning, the PAW Patrol, Team Umizoomi, and the rest of the fair staff are at Chocolate Milk Street, doing the last things needed to be done for the fair) (Bot and Marshall are at the dunk booth) Bot: Are you sure you want to do this, Marshall? Several of my friends have really good aim. Marshall: I'm sure. And I'm really good at falling, so it won't be so bad. (When he tries to climb on the platform in the dunk tank) WHOOAAA!! (He lands in the dunk tank with a big splash) (Luckily, Bot had an umbrella) (Marshall pokes his head out of the water) (He spits some it out) See? I told you. (The two laugh together) (Penelope sets up her first aid stuff at the First Aid booth) (Skye crawls under the petting zoo fence) (She sees all the adorable baby animals and feels happy) (Chase looks around the Street Fair and looks around) Chase: *to himself* I don't think I'll be able to wear my Super Spy Gear on.... (Rubble carries some of the shopping booth's products over to the booths) (Rocky places some of the stuff that was in his vehicle in a way on the Recycling booth) (Lilac gets the Plant Booth ready) (Zuma then heads over to the Adoption Booth and walks over to the other dogs) Zuma: Dudes, Dudettes, I'm here to help all of you find a good home. Doberman: Thanks, pup! (He licks Zuma's cheek) (Zuma suddenly uses his paw to wipe his cheek and then shakes off the slobber) Zuma: Eeeww!! I've been kissed! 'Gwoss'! Doberman: Sorry. I'm not the guarding kind of dog; I'm a sweet dog who loves to lick others. (An announcement comes on the PA) PA: Attention, please! The Big Umi City Street Fair is about to begin! Zuma: About time! It's time for the 'Stweet' Fair! The Umi City Street Fair Begins (A while later, people from all around the city are at the street fair) (At the dunk tank...) Marshall: Come on, folks! Step right up! Dunk me in the tank and win a prize! Bot: Marshall! Let me try the game call outs! Marshall: Okay. (A little girl walks over) Bot: Hi, Madison. Madison: Hi, Bot. Can I try? Bot: Sure. It just costs 1 Umi Dollar. Marshall: "Umi Dollar"? Bot: It's the kind of money we use in Umi City. (Madison gives an Umi Dollar to Bot, who gives her 3 balls) Just throw the balls one at a time at the target and try to dunk Marshall. Marshall: Try your best! (Madison throws the first ball and misses) Good try! (Madison throws the second ball and misses again) Come on! You can do it! (Madison throws the last ball and hits the target) Uh oh... Whoooaa!! (He falls into the water with a big splash) (He spits out some of the water and laughs) Madison: *claps happily* I did it! I did it! Bot: Good throw! Marshall: I'm good. Bot: Pick a prize. Madison: I want that kitty. Bot: Sure. (He removes a stuffed animal cat off the rack and gives it to her) Lady: Madison. Madison: Over here, mom! (A lady walks over) Bot: Gabriella! Gabriella: Hello, Bot. Who's that cute puppy there? Marshall: Did she just say I'm cute? Bot: Marshall, this is Gabriella. She's the care-taker of the Umi City Clock Tower. Marshall: Hi. Gabriella: Hello. Madison: Look mom. I dunked the pup and won a kitty plush toy, like how I always wanted to have a cat. Gabriella: Sweetie. You know I'm allergic to cats. I think we should get a dog instead. Madison: Maybe, but I love how cats play and how they meow. And I am very responsible. Gabriella: I know, but we really can't have a cat. Madison: Okay. Gabriella: Come on let's go see the Recycling booth. (They hold hands and walk off) Marshall: Poor Madison. She wants a cat, but her mom is allergic. Bot: These things happen. Maybe she'll get a cat when she grows up. (Over at the Plant Booth, Lilac is giving a demonstration on plant care) Lilac: Now, the egg shells have strong amounts of vitamins that are good for plants. So when yuh mom's making cookies, first make sure the egg shell's clean, then tap it a spoon until it's a bunch of little pieces, then place them in the soil. Not only does it provide good soil for the plants, yuh helping the environment too. (The kids at the booth really liked the demonstration) Boy: Can we try it? Lilac: Sure. Ah got plenty of egg shells, but don't use too many. Ah'm sure yuh friends might wanna learn this. (At the petting zoo, the some of the kids are watching Skye as does some backflips) (Over at the First Aid Booth, Penelope places a bandage over a boy's knee, which has an bruise on it) Penelope: Remember, don't run too fast on the street. It's very dangerous. Boy: I will. Thanks! Zuma Helps Out (Over at the Adoption Booth, Zuma is having a little trouble with the dogs) Zuma: *sigh* No one's coming... Basset Hound: Hey, don't take it so hard on yourself, pup. Finding homes for animals is not very easy. (Suddenly, Zuma gets an idea) Zuma: Hey, maybe you'll all get homes if you be yourselves. Deliliah: I don't know, Zuma. I'm pretty different. Afghan Hound: Tell me about it. Zuma: Hey! Just because she's different, doesn't mean you should treat her differently. Deliliah: Maybe you should help one of the other dogs first. Zuma: Okay, how about you? Basset Hound: Me? .....uh.... I can..... sing.... Zuma: Sing? How? Basset Hound: Like this. (Howls the tune "Row, Row, Row Your Boat") Zuma: That sounded 'gweat'. St. Bernard: I didn't know you could do that. Zuma: Know any other songs, that aren't.... easy? Basset Hound: I know the song.... (Meanwhile, the band says what song they're about to say) Saxaphone Player:"Why Can't We Be Friends", that's what will play next. Drumer: One, two, three. (Before they start) (They hear the Basset Hound howling the tune "Why Can't We Be Friends") Saxaphone Player: Hear that dog? Drummer: He's really good. Saxaphone Player: What do you think? He'd be a great singer for the band. Bass Player: Yeah, and you like him, so you can adopt him. Saxaphone Player: Okay. (He walks over and pets the Basset Hound) Hey, need a home, fella? (The Basset Hound looks really happy) (A scene later, the Basset Hound is howling with the band as they play "Why Can't We Be Friends") Zuma: He sure looks happy. St. Bernard: You know what I sometimes think I am a horse. Zuma: A horse? Other dogs: A horse? St. Bernard: Yeah, I want a home with kids and have them ride on my back and pretend we're the wild west! (He jumps out of the pen and barks) (To two kids nearby, the St. Bernard's bark sounds like a horse whinny imitation) Boy: Hey, he sounds like a horse. Girl: I love horses! (She runs over and hops on his back) (The boy and their parents walk over) Kids' Mom: Sweetie, that's a-- (The St. Bernard begins walking around) Girl: Yee-haw! I'm the best cowgirl in the West! Kids' Dad: I think he likes being a horse. Kids' Mom: *laughs* Girl: Can we keep him, mom? Please? Kids' Mom: Hmmm....okay. Girl: Yay! Boy: But I want a dog too, but I want a small dog. And maybe one that's very athletic. Pug: Hey, I'm athletic, and I'm small. (Zuma sees a frisbee and gets an idea) Zuma: Then how about you show him? (Off-screen, Zuma tosses the frisbee and the Pug catches it in mid-air and lands next to the boy) Boy: Hey, there. He looks fun. Can we keep him too? Kids' Dad: I guess we got room for two dogs. Kids: Yay! (A scene later, the family walks off with the two dogs) Doberman: Two dogs at once. They're so lucky. (A woman approaches the pen) Woman: Hello, dogs. (The Doberman walks over to her and smells her hand) (He licks it) Oh! *laughs* You are a sweetie, aren't you? I've been looking for a sweet dog to stay with me, and I think I found him. (The Doberman looks very happy and excited) (A scene later, the woman and the Doberman walk off together) Afghan Hound: *Sigh* I'll get an owner. Not without my favorite fur-style... Zuma: What is your favorite style? Afghan Hound: ....Braids.... Zuma: Braids? I know who can help with that. Be 'wight' back! (He rushes off) Afghan Hound: He's certainly very helpful. Deliliah: Yeah..... *sigh* (Zuma walks over to the sandwich cart) Zuma: Milli! You there!? (Milli sees him) Milli: Hi, Zuma! You need something? Zuma: I heard you're an expert at 'bwaiding' 'wight'? (Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge) (Milli finishes braiding the Afghan Hound) Milli: You look Umirific! (The Afghan Hound sees herself in a reflection) Afghan Hound: I look-- Female voice: Fabulous! (The Afghan Hound turns around) (A teen girl with braids is there) Teen Girl: Wow, you look so gorgeous. I love to wear braids, but my friends at school don't. (The Afghan Hound approaches her and lets the girl pet her) (A scene later, the two walk off together) Zuma: Thanks for helping, Milli. Milli: Anytime. PA: Attention, please! It's time for the Jump Rope Contest! Milli: Oh, it's time for the Jump Rope Contest. It's a lot of fun. Zuma: Oh! I wanna jump rope too! I'll be back soon, Deliliah. Deliliah: Oh, okay... (Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge) Jump Rope Fun (Several kids are having fun in the jump rope contest) (Most of them are tangled in the jump ropes, some are on the ground after falling, and the others are still going) (Rocky and Penelope are holding a long jump rope by its ends) (They start to swing it around) (Skye jumps in the swinging and jumps) Skye: A, I am an aardvark; I come from Alabama where I sell antfarms! (She jumps out) (Chase jumps in) Chase: B, I am a badger; I come from Bolivia where I sell balloons! (He jumps out) (Rubble jumps in) Rubble: C, I am a cat, I come from Canada where I sell cream cheese! (He jumps out) (Lilac jumps in) Lilac: D, Ah am a dragon; Ah come from Deleware where Ah sell draperies! (Zuma and Deliliah are together) Zuma: It's my turn now. Watch this. (Lilac jumps out and he jumps in) E, I am an elephant; I come 'fwom' Egypt where I sell eclares! (Deliliah watches him with sparkling eyes) (Zuma jumps out and Marshall jumps in) Marshall: uh.. F, I am a... fireant; I come from France where I sell-- whoaaa! (He gets tangled in the jump rope) .... firehats.... (The pups all laugh) (Deliliah stares at one of the ends of the jumps rope, swaying back and fourth) (She runs over and starts playing with it like a cat toy) Deliliah: *Playfully* *meow* meow* *meow* (The other kids all stare at her) Boy: Hey, that dog acts likes a cat! Girl: It's so strange. (Deliliah stops playing and looks at the kids) (She gets really nervous and runs off) Zuma: Deliliah, wait! (He runs after her) Chase: Zuma, wait! (The pups runs after him, except...) Marshall: Guys? I'm a little tied up here! (Rocky runs over to him and grabs on of the jump rope ends and pulls it off him) (Marshall spins really fast) (His eyes are spinning) (He shakes it off) Thanks, Rocky. (They both hurry back to the other pups) Out of Time!? (Zuma finds Deliliah curled up in the pen) Zuma: Deliliah, are you okay? Deliliah: No one wants a pup who acts like a cat. Maybe I should just join the circus.... Zuma: What? Deliliah, you can't give up. There is someone who is waiting to have a dog like you. I know there is. And I'll help you find them. Deliliah: Thanks, Zuma. (Ryder walks over) Ryder: Zuma, the fair's almost over. It's time to start packing up. Zuma: What? But, 'Wyder', I didn't help Deliliah get a home yet! Ryder: Sorry, Zuma. I guess the people will have to take her back. (He walks off) Zuma: I'm 'weally' 'sowwy', Deliliah. Deliliah: It's okay, Zuma. The people at the shelter are really nice, even though they aren't my owner. But I'm so glad you wanted to help me. (The other pups run over) Chase: Zuma! Zuma: Oh, I gotta go now. (He jumps out) Hey, gu-- *sniffs* Ugh! Why do I smell wet-dog?! (Marshall is dripping water) Marshall: Bot wasn't kidding when he said most of his friends have good aim. Madison and Deliliah (Madison and Gabriella are walking by them) (Madison notices them and walks over) Madison: Hey, pups. (She pets Marshall on the head) You're soaked. Marshall: Well, that's what happens when you're in a dunk booth. Pups, this is Madison. Madison: Hi. Other pups: Hello. Hi. (Gabriella walks over) Gabriella: Hello pups. We had a lovely time today. Madison: Mom, as cute as these pups are, I still want a kitten. Gabriella: I know, Madison, but we can't get a cat. I'm still allergic. Madison: *Sadly* I know.... (Zuma looks at her and gets an idea) (He jumps up and takes Madison's purse and runs off) Hey, my purse! (They all chase him back to the Adoption Booth) (He jumps in the dog pen and places it down) (Deliliah's still there) Deliliah: Zuma, what are you doing? Zuma: Shh. Just be yourself. (The others make it over) (Chase jumps in the pen) Chase: Zuma, what were you thinking? Deliliah: *meows* (Deliliah is cat-playing with the purse straps) Madison: Mom, look. She meowed and she's playing with my purse like a cat. (She reaches out and strokes Deliliah's fur) Deliliah: *purrs* Zuma: Her name is Deliliah. She looks all dog, but she acts all cat. (Madison picks Deliliah up and holds her in her arms like holding a cat) Madison: I like her. Gabriella: And I'm not sneezing around her. Madison: Can I keep her mom? Please? Gabriella: Well.... why not? Madison: Yay! (The pups cheer too) Good Kitty (That evening, the fair is completely packed up and finished) (Ryder and the pups are with Team Umizoomi) (Zuma's not there) Bot: Thanks for helping out with the street fair. Geo: We may have a lot of street fairs in Umi City, but this was the best one ever! Ryder: We're just glad we could help. Lilac: And we had lotsa fun too. (Nearby, Gabriella and Madison gets the car ready to leave) (Zuma and Deliliah are there together) Deliliah: Thank you so much, Zuma. Now I got a family who loves me. Zuma: Well, I never gave up. Deliliah: You'll come and visit, right? Zuma: Sure! We're 'fwiends' now. Madison's voice: Deliliah, time to go! Deliliah: Oh, I gotta go now. Bye, Zuma. I won't ever forget about you. (She licks his cheek and runs into Madison's wating arms) (Zuma starts to wipe his cheek with his paw) Zuma: Ewwww! Yuck! I got kissed by a girl! (The other pups walk over) Lilac: Oh, Zuma, yuh know that she likes yuh. Penelope: And she's a good kitty too. Like you're a good pup. Zuma: Maybe... Chase: There's just one problem. Skye: What's that? Chase: I never got to wear my spy suit! (The other pups all laugh) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Crossover Episodes